Deliah Dollop
Name: Deliah Dollop Gender: Female Age: 14 born January 12th 1991 Grade: 9th School: P.J. Gilroy Homeroom: Mr. Hallam Hobbies and Interests: Student Government, Works at the library Appearance: She alludes to having been brought up in a farm, but her face, figure, and demeanor contradict the comment. Deliah has blonde hair, so light in shade that it could be considered white, and their eyes have a dark blue hue. She has a pointy and small nose, and thin lips. Her smile is identical to her twin, cherubic cheeks standing out especially when they're beaming. Deliah prefers to wear plain clothing, always clean and unwrinkled. Jeans and Peasant shirts are her favorite. That, and a pair of boots that she's had since her shoe size stopped increasing. Biography: Deliah had problems with identity at a very young age, and continues to have those problems during her time at P.J. Born with a twin seems to have caused her more harm than good, but she has yet to realize that her sister is causing many of her current problems. Whenever Deliah had covered for her sister, things would progressively become worse in school, home, or where ever else she would go. Her mother, who she was close with until most of the incidents began to happen, stared at her little girl like she didn't know her anymore. Deliah couldn't help but think, after awhile, that there was something wrong, disappointing, and pathetic about her. When middle school came about she wanted to change everything she could about her, but the obligation she felt to protect her twin was overwhelming, and she never seemed to catch on that Debrah was causing her so much pain without as much as flinching. The only thing she was allowed to do anymore was schoolwork, and she felt that she at least owed her parents that much when it came down to it. She was a smart girl after all she'd been through, just not always bright in the social department. When high school was around the corner, she found she was accepted into a prestigious private school, one she hadn't even known existed that she was referred to by an her old 6th grade english teacher. Deliah immersed herself into the program, becoming well liked by the Dean and some of the other students. While she was excited about the change, she didn't know how to deal with the new kind of attention she was experiencing, especially from a junior in the Student Government named Matthew. When they started to date, she was always around him, and for awhile he hadn't minded the girl. Problems began to occur when Matt was looking for more of a physical aspect in the relationship. Deliah was terrified of losing any affection she felt she worked so hard for, and so she gave her virginity to her sweet boyfriend. It's currently been three months, and Deliah spends a lot of her time crying now. She still hasn't told Matt that she's carrying his child. Advantages: She's fighting for two. Disadvantages: She's severely hormonal, and has crippling self esteem issues. Her morality might end up taking a toll as well, but that all depends on whether she feels she'll be able to defend herself in her current condition. Number: Female Student No. 52 --- Designated Weapon: Gameboy Advance (No Games) Conclusions: Such a shame to see more teen pregnancy. I hope G52 doesn't think the competition will go easy on her because she's with child. Two of the V1 participants could tell her otherwise... or they could, if they were still alive. While her pregnancy might motivate her to fight for her life, I'm willing to bet that it'll hinder her more than help. The above biography is as written by Leo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Debrah Dollop '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Deliah and twin sister Debrah Dollop were the first set of twins in SOTF to be roleplayed by separate handlers. While season one's Fred and Glenn Hughes started out being roleplayed by different handlers, Riserugu eventually took over Fred, leaving her as the sole handler of both students. Threads The various threads that contained Deliah. In order from first to finish. The Distant Past *Deliah Dollop Pre-Game: *Empty Hallways *Back To Society *Good Morning, Classmates! *Science Is Cool! Version II: *Friends? What are Friends? *Rain on Me Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Deliah Dollop. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students